Dragon Ball Supreme Destiny
' Dragon Ball Supreme Destiny '''is about the Netherworld and it's inhabintants, the Netherians. The Netherworld and Netherians were created by negative energy from all the races in the universe stored in Hell. If the Netherians are allowed to live, they will destory everything. It is up to the universe to clean up it's mess... Characters Good (Main): *Saiyan: Gohak, Vego, Golen, Mammad *Human: Thorak, Frozer, Austin, Nova *Majin: Gamma, Deka *Ice-Jin: Crystro *Fire-Jin: *Zaba: Netta *Kadan: Zoan *Kam: Kanio *Zamian: Vulcan *Theruoian: Giga *Mystic: Theuro *Kais: Ultra Kai *Android: Android 313, Super Android 19 (Made from positive energy), Android 0 *Tuffle: Synchro *Shadow Dragon: Vex *Kaze: Onie *Namekian: The Legendary Super Namek, Blazen, Amdarin, Pomod *Supernovian: Blaze *Marxian: Manarxus Hahnikrus Szizortunmory the twenty third. *Taurian: Zeon (DBUU) *Discipline: *Pyron Bad: *Oiijn *Pitok *Waqu *Ihogi *Nojin *Frasx *Gonsi *Celluar Super 17 *Ultimate 13 *Lawqu *Bwenx Prologue Deka rushed toward the negative energy source. At first, when Pyron sent Deka, Deka thought it was a joke. But as he got closer, he began to feel it. The negative energy was easily sensable now. As Deka went down to a lower level of Hell... 'Boom!''' The explosion rocked Hell to it's core. Deka had to hurry. When he had gone down two more levels, he had come to a place where he could see black gas coming toward him. He went back up a level when a loud snap echoed throughout Hell. The lower levels of Hell under Deka had snapped away from Hell itself. Deka ran to tell Pyron. Pyron tells Deka he already knows. Hell's lower levels had become something even more sinster than Hell itself, the Netherworld... Chapter 1: Blaze's and Netta's Quest In the world of the Supernovians, a spaceship lands. Inferno, Jesflame and Blaze come and investagate. The spaceship opens, revealing Pili and Netta. Inferno askes Pili why they are on the Supernovian planet. Pili says that the tyrant, Frieza destoryed their planet. They have been traveling from planet to planet since then, trying to survive. Inferno told them that Frieza was killed by saiyans. Pili askes to stay on the planet. Jesflame argees. Then a supernovian comes for Inferno. "Inferno! Pyron has sent us an urgent message!" Inferno follows the supernovian to a place of choice. Then the supernovian gets out a hologram projector. A hologram of Pyron appears and Pyron tells Inferno about the Netherworld and that the species of the universe have to work together in order to destory it and more... Inferno runs back and tells everyone else about the message. Then he tells Blaze to take Netta and leave. "But you and Pili would be better for the job!" Said Blaze. "No complaining! We have to stay here. Go to planet Namek and planet Earth and recuirt fighters to help you. Then travel to other planets looking for more kinds of warriors. Once you have gather your warriors, travel to Hell with the warp drive in the ship. Pyron will tell you what to do from there." Said Inferno. "But-" Started Blaze. "Lets just go. Your dad's mind is made up." Said Netta. "Fine." Sighed Blaze. "Where's the spaceship?" Blaze and Netta got on the Supernovian Spaceship and departed for Namek... When they land on Namek after 10 days, they are met by 4 namekians. They were namekian scouts. "What are you doing here?" Asked a red namekian. "We came to look for Namekian fighters. In order to help with our quest to destory the Netherworld." Said Netta. "You got the message too?" Asked the red namekian. "Yes," said Blaze. "Well I'll come along," said the red namekian. "My name's Blazen." "So will we." said two other namekians. "We're Pomod and Amdrain." "I'll go tell the Namekian leader that you guys are leaving," said the other namekian as he fell away. Everyone else boarded the spaceship and headed for Earth with no idea with what they would find there... Chapter 2: Enter: Bwenx After landing on Earth... Blazen got out of the spaceship and saw a monster. It wasn't human. "What and who are you?" Asked Blazen. "I'm the negative being, Bwenx." Said the creature. "What do you want?" Asked Blazen. "For you guys to stop your quest." Said Bwenx. "Never!" Said Netta who had come out of the spaceship too. "We'll see about that..." Bwenx fired negative energy beams at Blazen. Blazen countered with his own negative beams. "No surprise. I feel some negative energy flowing from you." Said Bwenx. Blazen follwed up with a positive and negative Special Beam Cannon. Bwenx deflected both of the them. Netta fired a Lightning Cannon at Bwenx while he was open. It caused a big explosion. Bwenx had been protected by a negative force field. The force field faded and Bwenx fired negative beams at Netta. Blaze interferred with his Inferuno no enerugīburasuto. That destoryed the negative beams and sent Bwenx flying. Blaze followed up with his sword attack, Chōshinsei no bureizu. Bwenx was damaged by the attacks. But then Bwenx sprung something, something sinster... Chapter 3: New Fighters! Bwenx's Sinster Plot! Bwenx summoned clouds of negative energy that began to drain the warriors power. Netta fired a Lightning Cannon at Bwenx. Bwenx easily defected it, getting stronger by the second. Pomod and Amdrain charged Bwenx only to be blasted back. Bwenx moved in to finish them when a being appeared in front of him with instant transmission. He had a high power level. Bwenx reconized it as a Kai. "You stop here." The Kai said. The Kai was an elite warrior one. He wore purple Kai warrior clothes and had a hidden blade. He had a green jewel on his helmet and chest. His eyes were yellow. His helment was blue green and shaped like Frieza's head. Around the ears the color was white and the ears were purple. "Who are you?" Asked Bwenx. "Ultra Kai." The Kai responded, eying him with anger. "Your evil ends today." A blade slid down from his gauntlet. "Oh really?" Asked Bwenx. "YES!" Ultra Kai said charging. As Ultra Kai and Bwenx clashed, blade to fist, a giant shockwave erupted. Ultra Kai powered up his blade and tried to hack off Bwenx's head. But the Bwenx lengthened his claws and clashed them like mini blades against Ultra Kai's one big one. Each clash caused another shockwave even more powerful than the last. Bwenx created blasts of negative energy and fired them. Ultra Kai in turn loaded up natural energy which he turned into blasts to counter. Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Multiverse Category:Multi-Species Category:Story created by Chix777 Category:Dragon Ball Supreme Destiny